Demon Slayer Garo Challenge
by Leagueofextraordinarywriters
Summary: Open Challenge for a Demon Slayer and Garo Crossover


**RedDragon: This is a crossover in my opinion that needs to happen.**

**AssassinK: Are we writing another fanfic? I thought we were focusing on our current one.**

**Sage Wolf: I'm in the dark about this as much as you are.**

**RedDragon: Oh no, it's an open challenge.**

**Sage Wolf & AssassinK: What?**

**RedDragon: For your brainstorming pleasure, enjoy.**

_Narrator: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope._

~Savior in the Dark: By Jam Project begins~

Tanjiro: I remember the day father left us. It was a sad day, and one I clearly remember.

*A figure in golden armor wielding a western style sword fought against a cloaked figure who wielded an almost warped version of the armor figures blade*

Tanjiro: And, it's a regret I will forever hold in my heart. As, it was my fault.

*A young Tanjiro watched on as the figures battle. Moving slightly, Tanjiro stepped on a twig and snapped it, causing it to break. The two figures turned and saw the young boy*

Tanjiro: Because, I'm the reason why he's no longer here…

*The cloaked figured charged at Tanjiro, but the armored figure, now revealed to have a helmet in the shape of a snarling wolf, rushed between them. But he could not stop the strike and was run through*

Tanjiro: That night, I lost my father, and…

*The cloaked figured sped away as the armored warrior collapsed, the armor leaving him and revealing Tanjiro's father, Tanjuro Kamada. As Tanjuro laid dying, his son rushed to him*

Young Tnajiro: Tou-san!

Tanjuro: *cough* Tan-*cough* Tanjiro. Be strong for mother and sibling. Zaruba…

*Tanjuro raised his hand, showing the skull shaped ring on his finger*

Tanjuro: Watch over Tanjiro…

~Savior in the Dark pause~

*Scene changes to thirteen-year old Tanjiro returning home with Zaruba now on his finger*

Zaruba: Tanjiro, what will you do if the demon is nearby?

Tanjiro: I don't know Zaruba. I'm not trained to hunt them, or even Horrors for that matter.

*Quick flashes of Tanjiro's slaughtered family appears with the scene changing to the now transformed Nezuko pinning him to the snow-covered ground*

Tanjiro: Nezuko!

*Scene changes to Tanjiro swinging his ax at Giyu for it to be simply knocked away*

Giyu: What a fool.

*Nezuko, seeing Tanjiro lying on the ground, roared and kicked Giyu away*

Zaruba: Hey Tanjiro, get up!

*Tanjiro, hearing Zaruba's calls pulled himself shakily to his knees*

Tanjiro: I, I, I'm not strong enough…

*Nezuko knelt defensively before her brother as Giyu looked on in interest*

Zaruba: Tanjiro it's not over yet! Look to your right!

*Snapping his attention to his right, Tanjiro saw his father's blade, the Garoken. Noticing the voice, Giyu glanced and saw the blade as well*

Giyu: What is that? A sword?

*Tanjiro looked down in hesitation*

Tanjiro: I can't… I can't Zaruba.

*Noticing Nezuko readying for another attack, Giyu prepared his blade*

Zaruba: If you don't try then Nezuko will surely be killed!

*Tanjiro's head up in shock, remembering his father's words to him from that fateful night*

Tanjuro: Tanjiro, remember, a Makai Knight is one who protects… And Garo is the protector who brings hope…

*Giyu charged forward as did Nezuko. Both with the intent to kill*

Tanjiro: I will… I will!

*As the two got closer*

Tanjiro: I will protect her!

*In a flash, Tanjiro locked blades with Giyu, the Garoken firmly held*

Giyu: What?

*Tanjiro's eyes hardened into a determined look*

Tanjiro: I will become, ONE WHO PROTECTS!

~Savior in the Dark resumes~

_A vow to save a loved one, a vow to protect the innocent from those that dwell in the shadows and fester with Inga!_

*Changes to Tanjiro beheading a demon with his Nichirin Blade*

_To both the demons and Horrors prey on humans!_

*Tanjiro donning the Garo armor as he starred down a Horror*

_A path he shall not walk alone!_

*Zenitsu dons the armor of Baron the Thunder Knight as Inosuke dons the armor of Giga the Beast Knight*

_Hope shall shine in the darkness._

*A man walked down a dark alleyway in the dead of night*

Voice: Excuse me sir?

*The man turned around, only to be met with a flash of green flames from a lighter, strange marking appearing in his eyes*

Tanjiro: I have to cut away your Inga!

**Demon Slayer: Garo**

Rules: Tanjiro is the barer of Garo and will train to be both a Makai Knight and a demon slayer. Zenitsu will bare the Baron armor and Inosuke will bare the Giga armor. When they aquire the armors is up to you. The Makai Order has past dealing with the Demon Slayer Corps. The makai Order has placed Nezuko under their protection, so attacking here will be an attack on them. Kiba and Muzen will be allies in name only. You can have them plot against each other.

Pairings: Preferably Tanjiro x Kanao, Zenitsu x Nezuko, and Inosuke can be paired with whoever, Makai Order or Demon Slayer Corps, its up to you. Pairings can be flexibly changed to your preference.

You can follow the Demon Slayer canon closely or change as much as possible.

Have fun.


End file.
